


Met in the storm.

by LoganWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, M/M, Wolf!Dean, Wolves, goat!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganWinchester/pseuds/LoganWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of the japanese Arashi no yoru ni. Imagine little cute goats and horrible wolves with sharp teeth. Imagine animals looking like people. With tails and ears. You know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn´t make any sense now, but if you continue reading it will get better and clearer. Also, try to imagine them like half human half animal. Does it make sense, too?

There was one memory that cannot be easily forgotten. It took place under a gloomy sky, when the clouds were dark and the sun was hidden behind their curtain. You would believe it was night if it wasn´t for those rare rays of the sun shinning through. It wasn´t rainning but it looked like it will, soon.

In the middle of the field, which was densely overgrown with high grass, was a small space where the grass was green and lush. Favorite place for a pair of two cute goats, which enjoyed the presence of one another.

One of them, the bigger one with experience in her eyes, lifter her head and patiently looked around them on the tall grass, that surrounded them.

She saw shadows. Shadows moving between tufts of grass, their yellow eyes moving with hungry intentions.

The second little goat, the smaller one, looke on the other one.She noticed her attitude and that confused her a little. She approached her a little more, and poked her nose into her elbow. The larger one anxiously turned to the little and began to gently force her away backward. Out of the shadows´ reach, somewhere safe. The smaller one did not understand it. What is going on? We just had fun, we ate and now you are pushing me away, not saying a word. There wasn´t a rustle of grass around and neither wind blowing.

Shadows around began to move slowly, quietly and precisely. They were so close and the goat realized that they could not get to safety in time. She parted from the small one, and turned on their attackers, one of them suddenly jumped out of the tall grass and hungrily and angrily looked at the big goat who dared to face him.

The smaller one was nearby watching, she suddenly understood what was happening. Wolves. Wolves were watching us, and now the want to eat us!

The larger goat suddenly turned and stomped, she suggested to the little one, that she should began to run. And she did.

Suddenly, around the larger goat rallied three large wolves, growling and stomping, trying somehow to bite the goat. But the goat was agile, and jumping from place to place. In the corner of her eye, she saw a wolf leaping out of tall grass and heading for the smaller goat, which was running away from all the action. She did not look back, and therefore did not see the huge black wolf following her.

The bigger goat therefore started, and with effort shse was trying to catch up with them. Before he could catch the smaller goat she had stopped him in his was and stomped the ground in front of him in a warning.

The smaller goat was continuing in running. Scared of all the sounds, which was coming behind her.

Around the goat gathered again the remaining wolves. They growled at her, gurgled and sputtered. She has managed escaping all their attacks, but the more she enraged them. In one moment, she managed to bite off one of the wolf´s ear.

He yelled, and with even greater ferocity he hit the goat. Scratched her. He bit. She fell down. Others rushed to her as well.

The small goat ran on and on.Tears suddenly launched from her eyes, but she didn´t dare to turn around and look.

Those sounds she heard were too scary. 

Finally, she ran to the border of the forest. She ran in and the wind finally picked up. It looked like it will rain.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a beautiful landscape full of green grass and trees. Its ground rising somewhere and creating a great round hills, covered in the sun, making a pleasant environment for peaceful animals.

Precisely for those, that are having fun on one of these green hills. They sat around and gathered berries and other forest products, which they could bring to their little village.

After a moment above their heads began to chase dark clouds and threatened to rupture and release huge amounts of water.

Gabriel looked up at the sky and called over his shoulder, "Cassie, it's time to go." as he said it, everyone stood up, grabbed their stuff and headed down the hill.

"It looks like it's going to rain." added Anna before she disappeared into the bushes.

"Hold on a minute." Castiel called back, sitting nearby, when he tried to pick up all of his belongings thrown around his feet.

There was a bright flash followed by a loud thunder that shook whole Castiel's body. He immediately coverred up his fluffy ears and pinned himself to the ground."We have to hurry and get down from here!" called Gabriel behind the bushes, where Castiel couldn´t see them. But he turned that way, left his napkins full of strawberries and started walking toward Gabriel´s voice, "Hey, we´re going on ahead." Castiel heard, "Cassie! Hurry up, too."

The wind was getting stronger and the lightning more frequent. Castiel hid himself behind some random rock which was blocking that strong wind. In that moment, he could feel the rain starting to fall. In that moment, he stood up, and with still coverred ears he ran into the bushes.

Castiel slipped on the wet grass and with a yelp he fell down. Because he was on a hill, he was sliding down between the bushes and trees. The storm was in a full swing by now. There was lightning and thunder still going, rain was making his light clothes wet and uncomfortable. His eyes were wide with fear and his heart was half way into bursting. His mind was blank except panic.

He should hide somewhere. Where is his village? In that panical runaway he must´ve got lost. But suddenly, before him appeared a wooden shack. In the middle if the woods, there she stood. Poor, unused and broken, but now it should do in this horrible weather.

So he slipped in through the unmoving doors, which was just hanging loosely on its hinges. He squeezed through that thight space and got in.

Luckily, the roof was strong enough and didn´t let the rain soak through. But it was dark as a night inside. Really, Castiel couldn´t see his own fingers. He went deeper into the darkness, with his arms outstreched he felt a wooden square pillar. It was dry, so when he crouched and touched the ground, he just sighed when it was dry too. The place was partialy coverred in hay, so he didn´t need to sit on hard floor.

He was calmed down a little by now. His black hair was soaking wet dripping all over his face and shoulders. He hugged himself and sighed once more. How long will this storm continue? And i can´t see a thing.

Then there was lightning and a loud thunder. It shook the shack from its foundations, lighting up the whole place. But Castiel closed his eyes. It scared him to death. He was hugging the square pillar now. It doesn´t look like it´s going to calm down anytime soon.

He could hear wind howling outside, bending and shaking the nearest trees, making its branches clacking on one another. Another lightning striked, and Castiel shrieked. With closed eyes he glued himself onto the wooden pillar again.

When it calmed down a little bit, Castiel could suddenly hear somebody squeez through the broken door and tapping his way into the shack.

Castiel sat still, not even breathing. He tried to see through the darkness and recognize the person. But he could see only dark outline of a body and its presence. One moment he could swear he heard the sound of hooves clapping on the wooden floor. Looks like it´s a goat.

His mood suddenly lightened up a little. At least he isn´t alone here.

"Quite a storm, isn´t it?" Castiel said into the night. His nervosity and fear slightly peeking out from his voice.

"Huh?" said a voice from the other side of the room, "Someone else is here? Please excuse me, then. It was pitch black so i didn't notice you at all." it was quiet nice voice, but a bit deep for a goat.

"I just ducked in here myself." Castiel asmitted, "I'm completely soaked." he said as he ruffled his wet hair.

"Really, because of this mess, i twisted my ankle and got a good share of the rain myself." the voice sighed at the end, and Castiel could hear the person sit down heavily.

"I'm quite relieved," Castiel said, suddenly shy, "That you came." there was a little pause from the other person. But after a second he spoke.

"Indeed. On a stormy night like this, i'd get pretty lonely being alone in this pitch black barn." he said and sneezed very loudly.

"Are you alright?" asked concerned Castiel from the other side.

"How do you like that, i think i'm coming down with the sniffles."

"Me too." smiled Castiel, "Thanks to that, i can't smell a thing." and as he said it, he sneezed too. The other occupant laughed.

"I guess all that we know right now is the sound of each other's voices." he said, stating the truth. The wind picked up a little more just now, and leaned into the barn, making it move a little.

"Ah. Might i ask where do you live?" Castiel asked, just to fill the quiet void.

"Huh? I live out by Chomping Gorges." he said, like it was nothing. But Castiel made a squeeking noise, inhaling a sharp breath inside.

"What? Chomping Gorges?!" he said, as he remembered, that in that place live only a large pack of wolves, "Isn't it a little dangerous out there?" he asked, really concerned.

"Huh? Is that so? Well, it is a little steep, but it's a nice place." Castiel just hummed. He couldn't quite believe it, but if that goat tells the truth, it must be very brave.

"You certainly are brave. I live near Pleasant Mountain."

"Oh?" the voice sounded surprised, "I'm pretty jealous. There must be a lot of good food out there!" he laughed.

"I prefer the food by Soft Valley myself."

"Yeah, yeah!" he said, "I go there frequently too! The food out there is especially good, isn't it?"

"Yes. It smells good."

"It's soft with a pleasant texture."

"And it's so good you could eat there every day and not get sick of it!"

"That's true. Once you've eaten there, you're completely hooked! Ah, if only i had some of that food here right now!" the voice sounded so excited.

"Indeed." Castiel admitted.

"I want to eat until i burst."

"That..."

"...delicious." and another lightning striked near the barn, lightning everything around as it was a bright day for a second or two. But instinctively Castiel closed his eyes.

"Now that i think about it, i was pretty skinny when i was a kid. I make it a point to eat like a horse now, but..." there was a little pause again. Maybe the other person was remembering something? "My mom used to tell me to eat more all the time when i was little."

"Oh, it was the same for me! She told me that if i don't eat properly when i have the chance, i won't be able to run fast when the time comes."

"Yeah, yeah. Mine said exactly the same thing. She told me i couldn't survive if i can't run fast!"

Castiel laughed softly, he couldn't believe how much they got in common.

"I was told exactly the same thing. But in my case it was by my grandmother, not my mother."

"Huh? Your grandmother?"

Castiel sighed, "When i was very young, my mother..."

"I see." he said softly, "My mom's dead now, too."

"I see. We're really alike, aren't we?"

The other one laughed in approval, "You're right. We can't see each other's faces in the pitch black, but maybe even those look alike!" he said amused, and suddenly another very loud thunder and lightning came upon them, shaking with the shack hard, and making Castiel scream out. He grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes. He couldn't believe how strong this storm is. Why wouldn't it just end?

"I just kind of looked down automatically." he said with slightly shaking voice, "My face was probably visible, though. Do we look alike?"

"U-uh, well...i shut my eyes without thinking about it." he said. Another stong thunder came with a lightning. And from nowhere, Castiel bolted from his place, suddenly running to hide somewhere safer. But in the middle of the barn, he crashed into another body. He didn't see him, but he knew the other one is sitting right before him. It was dark again and he couldn't help thinking how ridiculous this is.

"Ah, excuse me." said the voice. Castiel sat back a little, he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Wow, i really can't handle this kind of noise."

The other one sighed deeply, "Me neither. Ah, that really surprised me"

"It looks like we really are alike, don't you think?" he said, now excited again.

"You know, i was just thinking that we get along really well. Hey, how about this...someday, when the weather is good, would you like to share a meal or something?"

"That would be nice! I thought this was the worst night possible thanks to that horrible storm, but i made a good friend. This might be the best night ever." Castiel said softly and after that, he listened and they both didn't hear any rain anymore.

"Oh. It looks like the storm's lifted." said the voice, soudning pleasantly surprised.

"You're right."

"Well then, for the time being, what do you think about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." agreed Castiel.

"I always say the best weather comes after the storm."

"Where should we meet?"

"Hm...how about in front of this barn?"

"It't decided." said Castiel, happy now, "But neither of us knows how each other looks like."

"Then, just in case, i'll say, "I'm the one you met on one stromy night!"." Castiel giggled.

"If you just say, "One stormy night", I'll know it's you."

"Then our secret phrase will be, "One stormy night"." the voice said as he slowly headed for the exit. Castiel tried to stood up too, but his leg suddenly became numb.

"What's wrong?" asked the voice, concerned.

"Ah, my foot fell asleep. Go ahead without me."

"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow, "One stormy night"."

"One stormy night!" called Castiel behind him, as he heard the person squeezed through the door. He sighed, comfortable and happy. When his foot felt normal again, he shook it slightly and then stood again. He came out of the door, looking up the night sky, now blue with shinning white moon and thousands of stars.

Now it was clear to him, where he was. Without the heavy curtain of that rain, he could see his favorite hill, where he likes to go eat berries and under there should be his little village. Everyone must be waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was very beautiful. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and occasional cloud was making its was down the sky, shadows were pulled behind. It looked like the previous storm cleared everything bad, and now only a very nice day was left behind.

There was Castiel making his way down a little unused path, which led to that half ruined barn. His black ears were fluffed for today's meeting. And because he wanted to make a good first impression, he chose for himself white shorts with fluffed sides and very simple fitting white shirt. His little black tail was sticking out and wiggling from side to side, showing off his joyous mood.

His step was light and free and with a smile on his face, he checked once more the knot on his chest of his pink sack.

When he arrived again to the barn, Dean wasn't there yet. Castiel looked around if he really is here alone. Then, an idea came into his mind.

So he smiled and took off. He hid behind the nearest tree and waited.

From the other side of the barn, Dean was making his way toward the agreed place of the meeting. His own backpack was resting on his shoulders, full of good food.

He stood right beside the doors of the barn, looking around. Castiel was nowhere to be seen. But if he will really come as he promised, Dean will be the most happiest person in this forest, cause have a person so alike to you is just pure luck.

Dean smiled to himself. Bet then he stopped, he could smell someone near by. Looking directly onto a specific tree, he could see plants moving around. Yes, someone is behind there, hiding.

So he slowly and silently, as much as he could, moved over to the tree. Just a few last steps he stopped himself and from top of his lungs he said dramaticaly.

"One stormy night!"

"One stormy night." Castiel said too, and peeked out.

And couldn't believe his own eyes. Right before him, there he stood, the most horrible predator of all the forest, a wolf!

* * *

 

The two of them were slowly walking up the green hill, which was speckled with occasional growths of wildflowers and two or three groups of bushes and trees. Up before them, was quite high rocky mountain, starting with dirt and rocky wall which could be evaded around with a little path leading up the mountain.

"I was really surprised. I can't believe you're a wolf." said truthfully Castiel, while they were walking up onto a light hill. His voice was gentle.

"Same here. Who'd have thought that you'd be a goat?" said Dean. His brown tail was waving happily behind him and his brown ears were standing in full attention.

"To tell the truth, i can't believe that i made plans to have lunch with a wolf!"

"Likewise. It's like having a lunch with your lunch." Dean laughed loudly, "Ah, that was rude." he admitted. But Castiel actualy laughed too.

"It's alright. If you wanted to eat me, you would have done it back in front of that barn, right?" he said, his blue eyes sparkling playfully.

"That's right. I may look this way, but i treasure friendship above all things."

"The same goes for me. My grandmother used to tell me all the time. Take good care of your friends." Castiel said and looked at Dean with a smile. He still couldn't believe to what he is looking at. It is a wolf, but not that kind that hunt them from time to time. Dean is kind and funny, and so carefree. And if Castiel could say from his point of view like a goat, for a wolf, Dean is quite handsome.

His eyes had beautiful green color, and they looked like some kind of gems. His smile was wide and lips full and pink. He was tall and muscular. Like a great wolf should be. He also thought that those brown pants and grey t-shirt were suitable for a predator like Dean.

"Yeah, my mom said the same thing." Dean told him, and Castiel could see those white canines pointing down, dangerously looking.

"I see." he said, distracted by Dean's fingers, just few inches beside his own, "When you also consider how we're both scared of thunder, i guess we really are alike." they both laughed slightly.

"You're absolutely right." he said as they arrived to a start of a rocky wall. There was a path leading up the hill, now rocky and steep.

It was very narrow path, so Dean let Castiel go fist so he could keep an eye on him. After a few minutes, there was a wide gap in the rocky path. It's emptiness very deep.

"It collapsed." Castiel commented, as he went first he spotted it sooner. He saw how high they were now. Down the mountain, just below them was flowing river and almost never ending forest.

Dean came beside him and looked at the situation.

"Please be careful." said Castiel, but Dean just smirked and flexed his arms and neck, popping a few joints.

„I'm used to cliffs like this." and suddenly he was jumping on the other side of the gap. But his packpack slipped from his shoulders, hit the edge of the path and fell down the cliff.

"Oh, no!" Dean called after it, leaning over the edge. His face got stormy, then disappointed. Then he stood up and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever." He tried to brush this situation off.

"It's nothing for me to go down or three days without eating." but Castiel was a little bit unconvinced.

"Last night, you said you always make a point in eating like a horse, didn't you?"

Dean chuckled, suddenly he became shy, "Did i say something like that?"

After a while, they continued in their little journey to the top of the rocky path. But Dean started to think a little bit deeper, now, that he has lost his lunch, his stomach suddenly gave a grumble. He didn't even have anything for breakfast. He was so excited for his lunch date, that he completely missed his breakfast.

Now, looking right before him, he could see Castiel's little black tail happily swinging from side to side. His shirt was a little bit shorter, so just a strip of a flesh could be seen. His fluffy round butt was looking at his so sweetly. 

His stomach made another noise and Dean could swear, Cas' butt was shining. Dean swallowed. It looked so tasty and his gaze became hazy suddenly.

He had to stop himself and shake his head. What's wrong with him? Was he really so hungry? He has to focus and keep going. 

"What's wrong?" asked a gentle voice. And when Dean opened his eyes, he saw Cas smiling at him and pointing at the end of the rocky path, where field of green grass was lying, "We're here."

Dean looked around, there were no more ways to go up.

"Look, we're at the peak." Castiel said as he watched the green forest and meadows around them. A sparkly river flowed through it and down to the mountains. 

"Oh, look. You can see Soft Valley." said Casitel as they sat together under a tree.

"You're right." agreed Dean, "I go there a lot to get foo..." but he stopped himself, shutting his mouth with his hands. Now he's done it.

"Huh? Food?" asked slightly confused Castiel. 

"N-no, i never go there to eat." Dean tried to play it off.

"Really?"

"Of course not. I've never ever eaten any goat." Dean lied. 

"I see. Well, let's have our lunch." Castiel said, then he realized that Dean doesn't have his, "Ah, you dropped yours, didn't you?"

"That's right." he replied, feeling shamefull. But Castiel was still so enthusiastic, so he said.

"Would you care to share half of mine?" but when he said it out loud, he realized his mistake, "I guess it has to be meat, thought, right?"

"Ah, well." Dean bowed his head with his ears folded down.

"Ah, maybe you had some goat meat in the lunch you dropped earlier?" Castiel asked innocently.

Dean suddenly bolted, his head snapped up, "Of-of course not! I really, really  _hate_ goat meat." he said, shaking his head, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right." Castiel agreed, still in a good mood and a light smile on his face. His pink bundle was resting in his lap while they talked.

"Of course. Now, don't worry about me, eat up. I'm going to take a little nap or something." Dean said and laid down on the grass, his head resting on his palm, leaning slightly towards Castiel. He crossed his ankles and closed his eyes for a show.

"In that case..." Castiel said and opened his bundle. Inside was a lot of green veggies and delicious fruit, "It looks good." he exclaimed and Dean opened his eyes to peek at him. His light, almost unheared munching was quite distracting.

 _I guess when i think about it, i do kind of have a lunch with me._ Dean thought, his ear twitching.  _Right here in front of me..._

"Really, lunch tastes the best when you eat it while gazing over this scenery, don't you think?" Castiel said, dreamily looking around himself. His delicate long fingers were holding a piece of apple and his little tail was wiggling happily, "Oh."

He looked behind himself when he didn't get any answer, but he saw Dean with closed eyes and huffing little breaths out. He smiled, hummed to himself and turned around again to continue in his eating.

But Dean peeked again,  _as if i could sleep._ _I heaven't eaten anything all day._

After a while, Castiel sighed happily and strightened his clothes, "Ah, i'm so full." he said and laid himself on the ground too, right beside Dean.

But Dean was starting to get weird and dangerous thoughts. He sat up suddenly and stared at Castiels curves. His back was facing Dean, so he could see that curve from shoulder to hips.  _He's a really nice guy._ _He'd be tasty to eat, but for whatever reason, i feel calm when he's around._ _  
_

 _Although, he would taste good..._ After all, goat meat is his absolute favorite food.

Castiel's ear twitched in his light slumber. _Maybe i'll just have a nibble._ They're like friends, right? Maybe Castiel will let him to have a little bite of one of the ears. No, there's no way he'll say that. But maybe. No, he can't. He was so close to him now. Smelling his fluffy ear and trying not to lick it.

"Stop it." Castiel said, laughing slightly, his eyes still shut, "That tickles." He sat up then and streched his sleepy body. Dean could only watch with his still gaping mouth.

"Ah, that was a nice nap." he then looked at Dean, smiling still. "I'm rather ticklish." he said honestly. "Especially, around the ears." then he gently touched his fluffy black ears. He noticed Dean's frozen expression, and looked at him with confused look.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked. "Is there something on my ears?"

"Huh? Ah, uh, well...No, not really, nothing at all!" he tried to say and tried to change his frozen expression.

But then Castiel smiled gently, "You're strange." he said warmly, "Well, shall we get going?" he stood up.

"Okay." when Castiel nodded and turned, slowly walking away from their spot. Dean's jaw clenched, his eye twitched and his fists trembled in suppressed urge. His tongue was peering out, leaking out around his white sharp teeth. His whole body started shaking suddenly. He couldn'd stand it, boiling over like that. 

The back of Castiel's thighs were a sight to behold. Silk and smooth and a very good place to bite into for the first time. They were moving, left then right, forward then stop. That motion was making him crazy. 

His fists uncurled and claws came out of the tips of his fingers, his nails changing into the hard bony weapon. Then he was slowly moving. His hands were rising towards his prey, ready to strike and grip his meal. His legs carried him forward, he ran. 

In the last second, Castiel turned around and looked at his running friend. His blue eyes sparkled in confusion as Dean stopped right before him, his canines ready to bite and claws to rip.  But Castiel seemed not so bothered by his friend's appearance. 

"What is it?" Castiel asked and Dean tried to say something through his scary hunger.

"N-no, i just forgot one very important thing." he said, hiding his long exposed claws behind his back.

"Eh?" Castiel was suddenly interested, turning to Dean fully and taking friendly pose, "What is it?"

And Dean started to stutter as he tried to think of something to say, "Ah, umm, I just got all worked up, and so...W-when do you want to meet next?" he asked as his heart started beating normal again, the hunger going slowly away with the sight of Castiel's smiling face.


End file.
